Pictures from the Shadows
by Halawen
Summary: A day at the beach can turn into a nightmare for Maya and Clare and they don't even realize it yet. They won't have to face it alone they have friends they didn't even realize they had. Can their friends protect them and keep them safe? A/U story, two shot. Clare/Maya friendship.
1. Photograph

**Important stuff to know:**

**Takes place sometime after Eli and Clare break up. Nobody is with anybody this is A/U. This is a two shot. **

**Okay enjoy.**

**Ch. 1 Photograph**

**(OWEN)**

"We could do our report on the beaches and then we can find some pics of some hot bikini babes sunbathing on the beach." I suggest to Luke.

We'd been partnered in environmental science class to do a report on a local ecology. Neither of us wanted to do it and we'd been putting it off for days.

"I like the way you think Milligan, I say we start by searching for hot chicks in bikinis." Luke smiles.

I get off my bed and go sit at the computer, Luke sits on the chair he brought in from the dining room earlier. I type girls on Toronto beaches into the search bar and hit enter and click on the images link. We start scrolling through the pictures mostly of hot chicks in their early twenties on the beaches in bikinis and swimsuits.

"Whoa wait is that Clare?" I ask seeing a picture of a girl in a green and purple two piece swimsuit, it doesn't show as much skin as a bikini but it's still sexy and really shows off her bust.

I click on the picture to make it bigger and look over at Luke although I don't know why I probably know Clare better than he does. He looks just as shocked and blissfully surprised as me, then crinkles his eyebrows together and points at the screen.

"It's definitely Clare and I'm pretty sure that's chicken cutlet, you know you're brothers friend." Luke remarks.

I look where he's pointing to see a blonde head with glasses behind Clare she's sort of blurry as she's not the focus of the picture.

"Yeah that's Maya alright," I nod closing the picture and clicking on the link for the site the picture is on.

The first thing we see is a picture of Clare and Maya in their swimsuits setting out towels. Maya is wearing a dark blue one piece swimsuit but it looks good on her. I scroll down to see a picture of the two of them sunbathing, it's really pretty sexy and I know I have a goofy horny grin on my face. From the corner of my eye I see Luke has the same grin. I scroll down to the next one that shows Clare lying on her back now with the top of her swimsuit untied. You can just see her large breasts being squished; Maya is propped on her side and talking to Clare. Scrolling down again the next picture is of the girls in one of the beach cabanas changing, they're wearing shirts and panties only probably about to put on the rest of their clothes.

"Whoa!" Luke comments in a lustful tone and all I can do is nod as I'm currently mesmerized. "I don't think they know they're being photographed." Luke says after a minute of us just staring at the picture.

It's this comment that snaps me out of staring at the picture like a horny teenage boy and look at it for what it is.

"No they don't and now there are pictures of them out there for everyone to see. Clare and Maya don't even know they were photographed we have to talk to them tomorrow, find out who took these, get them to take them down and then kill them!" I declare.

I scroll down but that's the last of the pictures, scrolling up I see that the site is called Modest Girls of DeGrassi and the intro says: See two of the most modest girls at DeGrassi in a whole new way. There's no name for the author of the site or even a screen name or way to contact. We're totally distracted now and can't concentrate on our assignment.

"I should get home I guess, start on my other homework. See you tomorrow Owen." Luke says getting up.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." I wave and close the site.

I hear Luke leave the house and pull out the rest of my homework trying to concentrate but I can't.

**(CLARE)**

I was at my locker getting out the books I needed before class, putting the books in my book bag and closing my locker I turn around to face Owen. I find this very odd because Owen has hardly said anything to me in all the time we've gone to school together. He's certainly never sought me out. He has an odd look on his face, it's a mix of determination, anger and what I swear is protectiveness although I have no idea why. The only reason I swear it's protectiveness is I've seen the same look in Eli's eyes.

"Uh hi Owen," I say slowly and with much confusion.

"When did you and Maya go to the beach?" He asks me.

His choice of questions is very odd to me and seems to be completely random. I scrunch my forehead at him and take a minute to answer because I'm so thrown off.

"On Saturday why?" I ask back.

"Did you see anyone following you guys or hanging around you guys?" Owen questions.

"Why?" I inquire.

The fact that Owen is talking to me at all is odd and this line of questioning is even weirder.

"Just answer the question Clare," he insists, his tone is slightly harsh but it's not really directed at me and once again reminds me of Eli, like when Eli used to talk to me about Fitz.

"No, that is I didn't see anyone in particular hanging around us a lot but the beach was pretty busy and there were a lot of people." I shrug. "Why were you at the beach too?" I question.

"No because if I was there I would have found the fucker and…" his sentence trails off and then he explodes a punch on the locker next to mine.

The power of his punch not only dents the locker door but nearly bends it in half! I gasp as much from fear as surprise and jump back to end up in a pair of muscular arms.

"Dude what's got you all pissed off? The locker call you a name or something?" Drew asks from my side and I look behind me to see it's Dallas that's currently holding me.

Owen looks at them, growls and storms off down the hall way. Dallas finally lets go of me and I turn to look at them, they look just as confused as I do.

"You turn him down for a date or something?" Dallas jokes.

"No he…he asked if I…I have no idea what that was about." I shrug still entirely confused.

"Are you okay?" Drew asks.

"Yeah fine, he didn't hurt me I'm just very confused. He was asking about when Maya went to the beach on Saturday. Then he said something about…actually I have no idea I'm just really confused." I tell them.

"We'll ask him about it in class," Dallas tells me.

Suddenly Drew whistles really loud and I cover my ears but then Adam looks over at us and Drew waves him over.

"You whistled bro?" Adam questions smiling at me.

"Yeah you two have homeroom together walk with Clare." Drew commands him.

Adam looks at me and puts his arm around my shoulders; we turn and start walking to class.

"So what happened? That is I'm assuming Drew thought you needed an escort to class for a reason." Adam says. I nod and tell him all about what happened with Owen and how Dallas and Drew came just when he punched the locker. "Weird," Adam says when I'm done.

"I know, Owen's barley even looked at me and suddenly he's the Spanish inquisition and I still don't know what he was talking about." I reply as we sit at our desks.

"Well Drew will ask him about it this period and we'll get it from Drew on morning break." Adam assures me as the bell rings and the teacher starts class.

**(LUKE)**

I saw Maya get into school but she walked in with Katie and I didn't want to talk to her with her sister around. Owen and I had met this morning and decided he would question Clare and I would talk to Maya. After she left her sister I followed her down the hall a little, Owen's brother and that really annoying girl with all the hair started talking to her.

"Other niners get lost I need to talk to Maya for a minute." I command them.

"Rude much?" Tori snaps at me.

"We're not going anywhere; we're not leaving you alone with Maya." Tristan tells me standing up to me.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I just need to talk to her for a minute if you don't trust me then watch from over there." I command them and point.

"It's okay guys," Maya tells them.

They linger a minute giving me a harsh look but finally walk down the hall, they stay there leaning against the lockers and Maya looks at me expectantly.

"Why did you go to the beach with Clare?" I ask her and she gives me a very confused look.

"Because it was a warm day and we wanted to go to the beach. Not that it's any of your business but we've become good friends since Jake and Katie started dating." Maya responds still looking very confused.

"Was there anybody following you around or was anyone bothering you guys?" I ask her.

"No," she says slowly, "the beach was pretty busy and a few guys whistled at us but none of them pestered us or followed us."

"If you see anyone following you guys tell me or Owen." I tell her and walk away to find Owen.

Tristan and Tori run back to Maya. "What the hell was that about?" I hear Tori ask.

"I have no idea," I hear Maya reply.

Owen's not at his locker but we have environmental science together first period so I head to class and see him at one of the work tables.

"What did Clare say and what the hell happened to your hand?" I question seeing that his head is all red and the knuckles are a little scratched.

"They went to the beach on Saturday and she didn't see anyone following them or hanging around them. I punched a locker," he says explaining his hand.

"Maya said pretty much the same thing, no one bothered them and she didn't see anyone following them." I tell him as Drew and Dallas come in sitting at the table by us.

"So Owen what did you want with Clare this morning and what had you so pissed off that you punched a locker?" Drew asks.

Owen looks at me and I shrug just as the bell rings and the teacher comes in.

"Some asshole took pictures of her and Maya at the beach and posted them on a site. The girls don't know and we were trying to figure out who so we can kill them." Owen explains.

"I don't see how pictures at the beach are so bad," Dallas shrugs.

"You haven't seen them yet," Owen replies.

"Ice Hounds and Mr. Torres please pay attention," Mr. Bettankamp says in a stern voice and we fall silent.

When class lets out we all split up as we all have different classes but make plans to meet in the storage room at morning break. Math class takes forever but it's finally morning break and I head straight to the storage room. Owen and Drew are already there sitting on the sofa and Owen has his laptop up and open, Dallas comes in a minute later and Owen logs onto the site.

"Damn Clare is pretty sexy; I don't think I ever really noticed it before." Drew smiles at the first picture and Owen smacks his arm hard.

"Yeah she's a good kisser too even when she's drunk," Dallas smiles and Owen smacks him too. "Whoa is that Maya? She's sexy too and these pictures aren't so bad." Dallas remarks when Owen scrolls down again.

"These are just the first ones and bad or not Clare and Maya don't know they were being photographed and don't know the pictures are on the site." I remind them.

Then Owen gets to the one of them changing. Drew and Dallas seem to have about the same reaction as we did, at first they're just blissfully surprised and then they become outraged that some jerk took the pictures and posted them on the site.

"Some fucker was stalking them and took pictures of them putting them up on a site without their knowledge?! We need to find this asshole and kill him!" Drew declares.

"Agreed he needs to die for this," Dallas agrees, "hey Owen there's more you can scroll down farther," Dallas points out.

"They weren't there yesterday," Owen replies scrolling down.

The first picture we see must be in the Matlin's washroom, it's of Maya probably fresh out of the shower, in a fluffy pink bathrobe and wet hair. She looks really hot with no glasses and wet hair and her robe is open pretty far but you can't really see anything.

"He's stalking her! That's at Maya's house!" I say through clenched teeth and pound my fist into the sofa.

Owen scrolls down some more, this picture was taken outside of Clare's house through her window as she's dressing or undressing it's hard to tell because all we see is Clare topless. Her back is to the camera but she's in front of a mirror and the creep zoomed in focusing on her breasts.

"He's stalking them! He's going to die, when I find this fucker I will rip his eyes out and feed them to him!" Owen states as the bell rings.

"Clare and Maya have no idea?" Drew asks.

"You really think Clare would put up this if she did?" Owen shoots back.

"Good point," Drew replies as we get up and leave the storage room, "the guy probably goes to the school so keep your eye out. I'll talk to Adam at lunch see if he's noticed anyone hanging around Clare." Drew says.

"Good plan; I'll ask Tris the same about Maya." Owen replies.

**(ADAM)**

The lunch bell rang and I walked out of class with Dave we started going to our lockers when I was suddenly stopped.

"Hey Adam got a sec?" My brother asks coming up with Dallas.

"Yeah what's up?" I question.

"Have you seen anyone new hanging around Clare lately?" Drew asks me as we walk away from Dave.

"Okay what's going on? Is Clare being stalked? Should I be worried? She said Owen asked her almost the same thing this morning." I remark.

"Just answer the question," Drew tells me.

"No I haven't noticed anyone strange hanging around Clare. Drew what's going on?" I question again.

"Just keep an eye out; we need to go find Owen." Dallas insists pulling Drew away quickly.

I'm a little worried but shrug it off as I need to get to Whisper Hug practice. I go into the music room to find only Zig is there.

"I know one of them is living with you and Cam was my friend but those hockey players are weird. Luke and Owen were interrogating Tristan about whether he'd seen anyone hanging around Maya lately. They told me to leave but I heard some of it." Zig tells me.

Knowing Owen was asking Clare the same thing this morning I know something is going on.

"I'll be back," I tell Zig leaving the music room just as Imogen is coming in.

"Adam where are you going?" Imogen calls but I ignore her.

Drew usually eats in the lunch room as do the Ice Hounds and I find them all there but the four of them are at a table together, talking in a huddle. I go over and sit down inserting myself into their huddle.

"One of you tell me what the hell is going on now!" I demand but they all fall silent and look at me. "You've been asking the same questions about and to Maya and Clare, one is my best friend and one is in my band if they're in trouble I have to know." I insist.

"Okay Adam but not here," Drew says.

We get up and go out to the resource center, Owen goes to a computer in the back corner and we all huddle around him. He logs onto a website and I see a picture of Clare and Maya at the beach. Owen scrolls down and I see there's more pictures and it's obvious that someone is stalking them because some of the pictures have been taken from outside their houses. I'm stunned, angry beyond words that someone could invade their privacy like that.

"What's everyone looking at?" Eli asks suddenly appearing and Owen logs off the site.

"Nothing Eli just looking at the Ice Hounds site," I lie.

He may have broken up with Clare but somehow I doubt telling him that she's being stalked is going to be something he takes well.

"Okay, didn't know you were such a hockey fan and shouldn't you be at band practice?" Eli asks.

"Yeah just on my way," I nod and leave the room as fast as I can.

All I can think in band practice is that someone is stalking Maya, when lunch is over and I go to chemistry sitting across from Clare all I can think is someone is stalking her. I don't say anything to either of them though, I know I probably should have and I'm not really known for keeping my mouth shut but I didn't want to make them paranoid. Them and their families and much as I love Clare she has a tendency to overreact until she has time to really think about things. Anyway I'm pretty sure my brother and three specific Ice Hounds are being paranoid enough for everyone. It didn't escape my attention that Luke was watching Clare very closely during bio, or that Dallas was watching Maya when school let out. Owen, Dallas and Luke leave for hockey practice and Drew and I follow Maya to the Dot. I spend the whole walk carefully eyeing everyone who so much as glances at her. Great now they have me paranoid!

"Can I get a mocha please," Maya orders when we follow her into the Dot.

"Sure," Fitz smiles starting to make her drink, "you know you should get a sexier robe, for a niner you're pretty hot." Fitz says handing her coffee to her.

"Excuse me?" Maya asks astounded handing him the money.

"Watch your mouth Fitz!" Drew barks at him.

"You want another ass kicking Torres?" Fitz laughs.

"Ignore him Maya he's nuts, can we give you a lift home?" I offer.

"Uh sure, thanks." She nods.

We walk back to the school and Drew's car; he drives Maya home knowing where she lives of course as he dated Katie. When we get there Drew and I both look around from the car but don't see anyone out of place and we know Katie's here as we can see Jake's truck.

"Thanks for the ride guys, see you tomorrow." Maya says waving to us.

We wave to Maya and start driving home, seeing Jake's truck makes me worried that Clare is home alone and considering someone is stalking her and taking pictures of her I think this could be dangerous so I get out my phone and call her.

"Hi Adam," she answers in a happy voice.

"Are you home alone?" I ask her quickly getting straight to the point.

"Uh no, I'm at Alli's doing homework with her and Jenna." She says slowly obviously confused.

"Is she home alone because we'll go over?" Drew queries.

"No she's at Alli's," I tell him and Drew lets out a relieved breath.

"Adam what's wrong? What did Drew just say?" Clare asks.

"Nothing just get a ride home and call me when you're there." I tell her.

"Adam not you too, why are you guys acting so weird?" She asks and I can hear Jenna and Alli asking her what's going on.

"Just want you to be careful, gotta go." I tell her and hang up because I can't think of anything better.

"Smooth Adam, like chunky peanut butter." Drew laughs when I hang up.

"Shut up and what was I supposed to tell her?" I inquire.

"I don't know but do you think Fitz is the one taking the pictures? He's had a thing for Clare since last year." Drew remarks.

"Yeah but I doubt he's smart enough to make a website, besides he hasn't bothered her in a long time." I tell him.

"Can we find out who did create the site?" Drew asks.

"Maybe, it might be traceable through the IP and domain but it depends on how smart the person that made it was." I reply.

By the time we get home Mom is angry because we didn't call to say we'd be late. Clare calls at seven to say that she's home and so is the rest of her family which only makes me feel slightly better since I know the last picture on the site of her changing was probably taken when her family was home. I hardly sleep that night and have a terrible dream about Clare and Maya trying to run from a stalker.

**(CLARE)**

Jake drives us to school and I get out of the truck, Jake sees Katie near the garden and leaves me to see his girlfriend. The second he's away from me Owen and Luke appear at my sides, standing tall and looking menacing.

"Hi, umm why am I being escorted into school by Ice Hounds?" I ask.

"We're just walking into school and you're walking into school so we're walking into school with you." Luke tells me.

"Yeah okay you guys have been acting weird since yesterday what's going on?" I demand as we go through the doors.

"Nothing's going on, we're just walking you inside," Owen replies.

"And looking around eyeing everyone like you're paranoid," I remark.

"Do this many people always look at you when you're walking?" Luke asks.

"No but I'm not usually escorted by two Ice Hounds I barely ever talked to before this so I'm guessing that's why so many people are looking at us. We're inside now so I'm going to my locker." I tell them trying to walk away but they stay in step with me. "Okay either tell me what's going on or stop following me around like you're suddenly body guards." I insist when we reach my locker.

Owen and Luke look at each other, open their mouths as if to talk then close them again, look at me and walk away. I'm only alone for a minute when Adam comes up to me, leaning on the locker next to mine, the one Owen didn't punch which is still broken. This isn't out of the ordinary as he's my best friend and I smile at him.

"Hey Clare how was homework at Alli's last night?" He asks.

"Fine, why did you call so worried that I might be home alone? Do you know why Dallas, Owen, Luke and Drew suddenly seem so concerned with my safety?" I ask him as we start walking to class.

"Did I hear my name?" Drew questions appearing on the other side of Adam.

"Yeah what's going on?" I ask.

"Just walking my brother and his best friend to class." Drew replies.

"No I mean why did you both seem so concerned that I was home alone last night?" I ask.

"We heard there were break ins around your neighborhood and Adam was worried." Drew says rather quickly and I'm certain he's lying.

"Uh huh, well this is our class bye now Drew," I say pushing him away from the door and pulling Adam in with me.

Adam insists everything is fine but when class ends he walks me to my next class which he doesn't have with me and I notice Owen and Dallas following behind us a few paces but I don't say anything. Jenna's already at her desk when I get into class and I sit down at mine which is next to hers.

"Why are Dallas and Owen watching us?" Jenna inquires motioning to the Ice Hounds leaning against the wall.

"I have no idea; maybe they've been hit in the head by the puck one too many times." I reply.

When the warning bell rings Owen and Dallas finally walk to their class. When class ends I walk out with Jenna to find Luke and Dallas outside the door.

"So are you guys following Clare around for a special reason? Is this like some Ice Hounds trick?" Jenna questions as they begin following us to our lockers.

"It's no trick," Dallas replies.

"It's not just the Ice Hounds it's Drew and Adam too. Drew said there were break ins around my neighborhood and they were concerned but I know he's lying. So do you two want to tell me what the sudden interest in my safety is?" I ask them.

"You're just paranoid Edwards; we're simply looking out for you. We know how vulnerable you are since your break up with Eli. Adam was talking about it and we're just concerned." Dallas tells me putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Since when are the Ice Hounds, let alone Drew concerned with my vulnerability after a break up?" I ask as we reach the garden and I see Maya sitting with Tristan, Katie and Jake are nearby but so are Owen, Drew and Adam.

"We care, Eli was harsh." Dallas tells me.

"And I believe that as much as I believe the break in story." I reply as Jenna leaves me to go talk to Alli. "Hey Tristan can I borrow Maya a moment?" I request taking Maya's hand and pulling her up.

"Uh sure, I'm gonna go find Tori see you guys." Tris says standing up and walking off.

I link my arm with Maya's and start walking inside, not surprisingly we're followed by the three Ice Hounds and the Torres brothers.

"They've been doing that all morning," Maya says as we go back into DeGrassi.

"You too? They've been like that since yesterday! Drew told me they were worried because there were break ins around my neighborhood and Dallas said they were suddenly all concerned about me after my break up with Eli." I tell her in a low voice and pull her into the girls washroom so the boys can't follow us.

"Luke told me they were worried about me after Cam and Adam told me he was looking out for a fellow band mate." Maya tells me.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure they're all lying but why the sudden interest in us and our safety? Really Adam is the only one that has a reason to be worried about us both since he's the only one either of us is friends with." I point out.

"Yeah and maybe Drew and Owen because we're friends with their brothers but Luke and Dallas? They were asking me yesterday why we went to the beach last weekend and did I notice anyone hanging around us." Maya says.

"They asked me the same thing, well similar questions anyway. I didn't see anyone out of place at the beach or hanging around us more than anyone else. Even if somebody was loitering around us at the beach how would they know?" I question as the bell rings.

"No idea maybe we can ask them at lunch for now, I think we're about to be escorted to class." Maya remarks.

"Should be easy for me Luke and Adam both have bio with me this period," I comment as I open the door. Just as we thought the boys are waiting for us, I walk to Adam linking my arm with his and then link an arm with Luke. "Let's go to bio," I say and we leave the others.

Becky gives me a funny look for walking in with my arms linked with her boyfriend and her brother. I release their arms as soon as we're in the classroom and go sit by Becky.

"Is everything okay?" Becky asks me.

"No, your brother, boyfriend, his brother, their billet brother and the former school bully have gone insane!" I tell her.

"What?" Becky asks.

"Luke, Adam, Drew, Dallas and Owen have been very concerned with my safety and Maya's safety the last couple of days. To the point that they've started escorting us from class to class and they won't tell us why." I inform Becky.

"Weird, I'll try talking to Luke and Adam at lunch but if they're all worried something must be going on so be careful okay?" Becky requests.

"I will," I assure her as the teacher comes in and starts class.

When class is over I have free period and when Luke and Adam get distracted by Becky talking to them I slip out and start walking to the Dot. Just as I'm about to pass the bus stop however Fitz steps out from behind it and blocks my path.

"Uh hi Fitz," I say with a small smile.

"I'm curious," he says with a carnal grin.

"Curious about what?" I question beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I wonder if they look as wonderfully sexy in person as in the picture?" Fitz smiles as his eyes wander to my chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demand getting annoyed.

Fitz reaches behind him and pulls something from his back pocket, it's a piece of paper and he unfolds it revealing a print out of a picture of my breasts! I'm shocked and enraged, frozen for a minute and then anger takes over, I reach for the picture but Fitz holds it above my head.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" I demand.

"Found it on a nice little site full of pictures of you and Maya but this is my favorite one. So tell me Clare are they this lovely in person? I want to see for myself." Fitz says.

He reaches for my shirt and I back up tripping on the bench and falling back on it. He seizes the opportunity to hover over me and yank on my shirt. I start to fight him off but he gets my arms pinned above my head and he's not in a position where I can kick him because I've been trying. I'm about to scream when he's pulled away from me and violently tossed into the wall of the bus stop but it's not one of the guys that comes to my rescue it's Bianca.

"Fitz what the hell is wrong with you! Fucking asshole leave Clare alone for the last fucking time!" Bianca barks at him. "You okay?" Bianca asks turning to me as I stand up.

"Yeah fine thanks for the rescue," I say to her going over and grabbing the picture out of Fitz's hands.

"What's that?" Bianca asks.

"I'm betting part of the answer as to why three of the Ice Hounds and the Torres brothers have been acting so odd these last couple of days. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go kill them all for not telling me what was going on!"

**Part 2 will be posted as soon as I can.**


	2. Who Are You?

**Ch. 2 Who Are You?**

**(CLARE)**

I walk with a determined angry stride back to school storming in the front door in search of any of them. Bianca follows close behind me wanting to know what's going on as much as I do I guess.

"Clare there you are, don't sneak off like that!" Owen scolds as he and Dallas come running up to me.

"I assume the reason all of you have been so worried lately has to do with this?!" I question angrily as I show them the picture quickly.

"Where did you get that?" Dallas inquires.

"Fitz had it; I want to know where he got it?" I demand tearing the picture into tiny bits and tossing them in the waste basket.

"I'm going to kill him for printing out the picture and showing it to you! Fitz is dead!" Owen exclaims as he starts storming past me but I grab his arm and stop him.

"You can kill him later right now you need to explain what exactly is going on! Is this why the two of you, Luke and the brothers Torres have been so concerned with my safety and Maya's safety lately?" I demand.

Both the boys are silent and have odd expressions on their faces; they look at each other and then me before quickly averting their eyes.

"Guys there was a topless picture of her somewhere Fitz could find it I think she deserves to know what the hell is going on." Bianca says in my defense.

"Okay come on we'll tell you but not in the hallway it'll be lunch soon." Dallas says waving his arm.

I follow Dallas, Bianca walks next to me and Owen behind us, Dallas takes us into the storage room and we walk back to the sofa and arm chairs sitting down. I look between Owen and Dallas but neither one seems to want to start.

"Owen spill," Bianca commands finally.

"Luke and I had a project due on local ecology so we were going to do it on local beaches and show some girls in bikinis sunbathing." Owen admits.

"Of course you were," Bianca sighs in a tone that tells me she's not the least bit surprised.

Owen shoots her a look before continuing. "Anyway we searched for Toronto beaches and while looking though some pics we came across one of you and Maya. We clicked on it and it took us to a site it's all about you and Maya, pictures of you two on the beach, changing in a cabana, then yesterday more were added of you two at home. We realized someone was stalking you guys and putting up pictures of you on the internet so we tried to find out who." Owen informs me.

"Well that explains the questions you guys were asking us the other day." I remark as it dawns on me.

"Yeah we weren't going to tell anyone, we just wanted to find out who it was so we could kill them but Drew found out, Adam and Dallas and they all wanted to kill whoever this bastard is as much as we did. Whoever it is they're still posting pictures on the site meaning they're still following you and you two need to be careful." Owen tells me.

I'm speechless, shocked and scared beyond words that someone is not just following me but taking pictures of me without my knowledge or permission and posting them online for anyone to see. Not just of me but Maya too and we were both totally clueless.

"Maya needs to know this too and we need to see the site." Bianca says and now I'm glad she's here because she can think clearly.

"The lunch bell is going to ring in a couple of minutes, I'll text Luke to grab Maya, Drew and Adam and meet us here." Owen says pulling out his phone to text Luke.

"Make sure one of them brings a laptop," Dallas tells him and Owen nods.

"Who would do this? Who would go through all that trouble to take pictures of me and of Maya and then put them on a website for anyone to see?" I question able to speak but with a slightly dubious tone and is at all seems somewhat unreal to me.

"Well Fitz might go through all that trouble for you but I doubt he would care so much about Maya although if he followed you and then got intrigued by her he could fixate on the two of you." Bianca points out.

"Fitz is that dumb looking waiter at the Dot right?" Dallas questions.

"Yeah and he has an obsession with Clare." Owen tells him putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Had an…I wouldn't say obsession he had a crush, last year until today he's barely even looked at me since that day he came to my house." I counter.

"He was obsessed and from what I saw today he still is," Bianca argues.

"Why what did he do today?" Dallas queries with a very protective tone as he stiffens up, clenches his fists and narrows his eyes.

"He had that picture of my…of me and asked if they…never mind even if Fitz is still obsessed with me and taken on an obsession with Maya as well Fitz is not smart enough to put up a website or stealthy enough to stalk anyone." I point out.

The door opens and I jump a little grabbing Dallas' arm, I let go when I see it's just Adam and the others. After Luke briefs Maya on the situation Adam opens his laptop handing it to Owen and he logs onto the site. Maya and I are shocked, angry and terrified all at once. Neither of us can think of anyone that would want to do this to us or that's been acting suspicious recently.

"We can try and trace the IP but if they're using lots of proxy servers it could get tricky." Adam says.

"We can trap it, set a Trojan horse to trace back if he uploads something else but we'd have to wait for him to upload something else live." I add.

"Uh English you two," Drew requests.

"We think we have a way to find out who's doing this but it's going to take some time. I can go without my laptop for a day; we can plug it into the schools T1 hard line for a faster connection. Anyone know where there's like a utility room?" Adam questions.

"Yeah I do," Owen remarks.

We all follow Owen out of the storage room, down the hall, through a door, up a set of stairs and into the utility room. Adam and I sit on the floor as we start writing code for the Trojan horse trap and trace. Maya sits with Bianca; she's pallid and very silent with a sick and frightened look on her face. The Ice Hounds and Drew all stand near the door with their arms crossed over their chests and nearly the same protective sort of guard dog type look on their face. When Adam and I are done writing the code I realize I'm going to have to reach the ceiling both to hide the laptop up there so that a janitor or someone doesn't find it and to be able to jack it into the T1 line. Being all of five foot two I cannot of course reach the ceiling however.

"Um can one of you get a ladder or something I need to reach the ceiling?" I request.

Owen walks over to me turns me around, takes me by the waist and lifts me up setting me on his shoulder. I gasp a little and grip his jacket until I feel like I won't fall.

"Better?" Owen questions.

"Yes thank you," I reply reaching up to remove a ceiling tile, "Adam hand me the laptop and plug it in please." She says looking down.

Adam stands and hands me the laptop, plugging it into the wall socket.

Maya seems to be break down. "Who could be doing this? Who could be so preoccupied with us that they're following us home to take pictures of us?" Maya inquires as she starts shaking slightly.

Drew and Luke sit down with her, Drew putting his arm around her shoulders and Luke putting his hand on her knee.

"We'll figure out who's doing this Maya and stop them," Drew assures the younger girl.

"Yeah and make them pay for ever having the idea." Luke adds.

I found a good place to perch the laptop where it wouldn't fall, hooked it up to the T1 line and activated our program, linking it to the site's source code.

"Okay I'm done I need to get down now," I speak up.

"I got this," Dallas says walking over and reaching up he takes me off of Owen's shoulder holding me tightly before setting me down.

"Come on we only have a few minutes left on lunch we better go eat." Adam says when I'm on the ground again.

We gather our stuff and leave the utility room making our way to the caf. There are no empty tables but we join Becky and Jenna at their table.

**(MAYA)**

Luke, Drew and Bianca walk me to class after lunch and I sit at my desk between Tris and Zig, they both look at me.

"Where were you at lunch?" Zig asks.

"Eating with Clare and Adam," I reply as I don't know how to explain that Drew, Bianca, Owen, Luke, Becky and Jenna were there without telling them about the stalker and the website and I'm not doing that.

I have this terrible feeling all through class that I'm being watched, it makes me paranoid and jumpy. Tris and I have our last class together, I see Owen, Adam and Dallas when we walk out, they escort us from a distance probably so that Tris doesn't get suspicious. Thankfully my last class goes by quickly and it's finally time to go home. Adam, Drew and Dallas walk out with me. Katie is waiting for me on the stairs, with Jake of course. Clare comes out a minute later being closely followed by Owen, Luke and Bianca. Our siblings don't seem to notice anything is wrong as Katie tells me to get in the car and Jake tells Clare to get in the truck. Katie drives us home and the first thing I do in is go into my room locking the door and closing the blinds.

I sit down at my desk and try to do homework but every noise I hear makes me think someone is outside. After an hour of reading the same paragraph in my civics book over and over I give up and decide to go shower. I check the washroom door to make sure it's locked four times before I turn on the water and start undressing. The warm water feels good; it's soothing and comforting in a way making me stay in the shower a long time. When I get out I hear Mom and Katie making dinner in the kitchen. I put on some sweats and sit down to do homework again, this time I am able to concentrate. I'm concentrating so hard that when my phone rings I jump.

"Hey Clare," I answer.

"Can you get to Tristan's house? You should spend the night there." Clare tells me, her voice sounds anxious and frightened, something else must have happened.

"Hang on I'll go ask my mom," I reply taking the phone with me.

"Mom Tris and I are both struggling with our French homework and we have a science report due tomorrow that we're working on together. He said I could come spend the night so we could finish if it's okay with you?" I ask in my most pleading innocent voice.

"Well I guess that would be okay as long as you're doing homework and you two are in bed by ten. Katie can run you over there but you better go pack right now." Mom tells me.

I nod running back to my room to pack for the night. "Katie will take me over to Tristan's are you okay?" I ask her as I start packing.

"I'm sleeping at Adam's, Drew and Dallas also live there so I'll be okay. Text me when you get to Tristan's. Drew's calling Owen and Luke is staying the night over there too just to be safe." Clare tells me.

"Okay I'll let you know when I'm there," I tell her and hang up.

I finish packing and hug Mom goodbye before Katie runs me over to the Milligan house. She seems totally put out by this action but I don't care after the way Clare sounded on the phone I'll feel much safer here. I say goodbye to Katie and practically run to the front door, it opens before I even ring the bell and Owen lets me in.

"Luke's on his way over, I told Tris you called and your parents were fighting so you're sleeping over. He's in his room with the blinds closed and I've checked around the whole house no one's out there and if I hear anyone out there I'll kill them first and ask questions later." Owen says with a firm voice and I have to admit it made me feel a little better.

"Do you know what happened? I mean Clare sounded pretty upset when I talked to her." I comment.

"No idea but Drew was pissed," Owen tells me and then we hear a door open upstairs.

"Hey Maya sorry about your parents come hang out in my room. Owen's having a friend over too and I doubt you want to be downstairs with the jocks." Tris says from the top of the stairs.

Taking out my phone to text Clare that I'm here I walk up the stairs to Tris' room. Feeling much more secure I'm able to finish my homework. I hear Luke arrive a short time later and then the Milligan parents. After dinner the four of us watch a movie together and the thought that I'm being stalked doesn't enter my mind for the rest of the night.

**(CLARE)**

"Is there any chicken left over from last night?" Jake asks me as soon as we get home from school.

"You know for a guy that doesn't play sports you eat a ton of food. I think there's a breast left and some salad too. I'm gonna go do homework." I remark as I start walking up the stairs.

I get into my room, lock the door and close the blinds; this whole situation has me paranoid! I lie on my bed to do math homework and my reading for civics, when I'm done I decide to take a shower and start undressing so I can put on my bathrobe and wear that to the washroom. I take off my shirt first, then my skirt and just as I start unhooking my bra my phone rings.

"Get dressed again and get out of your room," Adam's voice says urgently when I answer the phone. I want to get dressed again but I'm frozen with fear and bewilderment I can't seem to move. "Clare get dressed now we're coming to get you!" Adam commands again in a firmer voice and I snap out of it.

"Okay," I say in barely above a whisper putting the phone on speaker and putting it down to get dressed again.

"Pack a bag you're staying over we'll be there in five minutes." Adam tells me.

I say okay and hang up as I get my shirt on then stuff a change of clothes and a few essentials into a bag. Just as I finish I hear the doorbell and run downstairs but Jake gets there first.

"Uh hey guys," Jake says looking at Adam, Drew and Dallas.

"Sleeping at Adam's see you tomorrow," I tell Jake as I pretty much run to the boys getting in the middle of them and taking Owen's hand.

"Does your mom know?" Jake asks, either he doesn't see how scared I am or he doesn't care.

"I'll text her," I reply taking out my phone and doing just that but I tell her I'm staying at Alli's.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Jake says as I leave with the Torres brothers and Dallas.

"How did you know?" I ask them once we're in the car and Dallas starts driving back to the Torres house.

"I wrote some code to send an alert to my phone if anything new was posted to the site. I got an alert and we logged on to see a streaming video of you undressing and then I called you." Adam tells me.

"Streaming video, how from where?" I question.

"Looking straight on at your bed," Adam tells me from the front seat.

It takes a second but when I realize the only place the video could have been coming from I gasp and grab onto Adam. "My computer, Adam he must have hacked into my computer and turned on my webcam." I almost whisper.

This whole thing seems so unbelievable like a bad movie of the week but not my life. Yet as much as it seems like a bad movie of the week plot it has me petrified, unnerved and anxious.

"It was just video no sound so he doesn't know you're coming to our place and if anyone tries to get near our house the three of us will hurt them." Dallas assures me.

"Maya, she shouldn't be home either she should sleep at Tristan's house, Owen will be there." I say as I begin to fear what this creep could be doing to her.

"Good idea, call Maya and I'll call Owen have him get Luke over to spend the night too just to be safe." Drew says.

I call Maya and tell her to get to Tristan's while Drew calls Owen just as we pull up to the Torres house. Dallas carries my bag inside while I talk to Maya and Drew talks to Owen. After hanging up with Maya I sit on the sofa between Adam and Dallas, Drew hangs up with Owen and turns on the TV.

"What about your parents they don't usually let girls stay past eleven?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Don't worry we'll tell them something to let you stay the night." Adam assures me.

My phone beeps and it's Maya telling me she's at Tristan's house, I tell the guys she's safe. I should be doing my homework but I can't concentrate on it, the fact that some pervert hacked into my webcam and used it to spy on me has me totally on edge and agitated.

"Who would hack into my computer?!" I exclaim standing up and starting to pace the basement anxiously. "Why me, why Maya? We're not the prettiest girls, or the hottest girls why is he doing this? Why is he…" my neurotic ranting is cut off by Dallas and Adam as they each grab an arm and Dallas holds a finger to my lips.

"Clare the guys obsessive, sick in the head, for whatever reason you and Maya are the objects of his obsession. There may not be a reason why." Adam says.

"It doesn't matter who this sicko is Clare he's not going to hurt you or Maya. She's safe at Owen's and you're safe here if anyone tries to get in or we hear anything outside we'll go pulverize them into fertilizer." Dallas assures me.

"Our program sent a Trojan horse as soon as he uploaded the video, the site should be shut down by now and tomorrow we can get to school early and look at my laptop which should have been able to trace the IP address. We'll find this guy Clare and no one's going to get pictures of you here." Adam comforts me.

"Come watch the movie we'll keep you safe." Drew says from the sofa.

I walk back to the sofa sitting between Adam and Drew, Adam puts his arm around my shoulders and we settle back to watch TV. Audra comes home just after five and we all go upstairs to talk to her. I hope the boys have a plan because I have no idea what to tell her.

"Hey Mom," Adam greets.

"Hi kids, nice to see you Clare," Audra smiles and then gives me a slightly concerned look so I must still look frightened.

"Mom Clare's parents are gone for the night and Jake's sleeping at Mo's. She was going to be at the house by herself but Fitz was harassing her today and being a creep and she didn't feel safe being at the house by herself because he knows where she lives. She would sleep at Alli's but she and Jenna are sick so we thought she could sleep here." Adam says.

"She'll feel much safer with three big strong guys and she can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the basement sofa." Drew tells her.

"Sure that's fine Clare, Fitz didn't hurt you did he?" Audra asks.

"No he was just being creepy but being home alone had me spooked I guess." I tell her.

"Don't worry Clare you'll be safe here and you shouldn't be home on your own overnight anyway I can't believe your mother would allow that. I'm going to start dinner you kids get your homework finished up and I'll call you when dinner's ready." Audra says.

We go back downstairs but I don't think any of us has done any homework. Omar gets home just before dinner is ready and we tell him the same thing we told Audra. After dinner I finally shower feeling safer now, putting my clothes back on when I get out as I realize I didn't bring pajamas. I watch a movie with the guys until Audra tells us it's time for bed.

"I forgot to pack anything to sleep in," I remark as Drew, Adam and I head upstairs.

"You can borrow one of my shirts," Drew says.

Drew comes into his room to grab one of his pillows, some boxers and pajama bottoms. He tells me to sleep well and then closes the door as he leaves. I brush my teeth and get ready for bed then return to Drew's room. After browsing the selection of t-shirts in Drew's closet and dresser I settle on a baseball jersey for the Toronto Blue Jays, apparently Drew likes all sports 'cause I had no idea he liked baseball. The jersey is loose though and the closest thing to a nightgown I can find that looks comfortable. Drew's bed is soft and warm but I just lie there staring at his wall for over two hours, I feel much safer here but I can't shake the feeling of being watched. Finally I get up and go downstairs for some water. Guess I'm not the only one that couldn't sleep because there's a light on in the kitchen and Dallas is at the table eating.

"You okay Clare? You hear a noise outside or something?" Dallas asks as I grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"No I just can't sleep; I can't shake this feeling of being watched. This guy's been outside of my house, outside of Maya's and hacked into my computer to use my webcam who knows what other depraved lows this creep will go to just for what a picture of us?! I mean I don't even know who to be angry at because I don't know who's doing this!" I grouse in a low voice as I lean against the counter.

"We'll find this guy Clare and then the three of us Luke and Owen are going to beat him so badly he won't even be recognizable." Dallas says in a comforting tone, he gets up from the table and comes over putting his hands on my arms. He's wearing pajama bottoms but no shirt and even in my nerve wracked state it didn't escape my attention how buff he is. "Come on let's get you back to bed and away from windows where this guy might see you in nothing but a jersey." Dallas remarks.

This comment does not help the feeling that someone's watching me; Dallas puts his arm around my shoulders and takes me back upstairs. We go into Drew's room and Dallas makes sure that Drew's laptop is closed, the blinds are closed and the window locked.

"You're safe here try to get to sleep but if you can't come down to the basement, we'll wake up Drew and watch a movie." Dallas says as I get in bed.

"Thanks Dallas," I reply as he leaves through the doorway and closes the door behind him.

Maybe it's all the fatigue or the fact that Adam's room is just on the other side of the wall or the things that Dallas said but I do find that I'm tired and soon drift off to sleep.

**(MAYA)**

Owen drives himself and Tristan to school and I ride with Luke, we pick up Becky on the way. Becky is talking rapidly and asking all kinds of questions about why Luke's taking me to school too, why he slept at Owen's last night and finally Luke just tells her what's going on.

"Some creepy pervert has been stalking and taking pictures of you and Clare?" Becky asks me and I turn around to nod to her. She looks offended or shocked or both and then hits Luke really hard on the arm and he jumps a little making the car swerve a bit. "Why haven't you found this pervert and killed him yet?" She demands.

"We're trying Becks geez, Clare and Adam wrote some computer program to find him. When we do the five of us will kill him a lot, until then we just need to keep an eye on Maya and Clare." Luke replies.

We get to school and Luke parks, Owen and Tristan are still waiting in his car for us and we start walking to the school together. Jenna is on the picnic table talking to Alli and Dave, Becky calls Jenna over.

"Hey Becky, everyone," Jenna smiles.

"Some sick pervert has been stalking Clare and Maya, taking pictures of them and posting them on some site." Becky blurts out.

"What?!" Jenna exclaims. We see Clare just inside surrounded by Dallas, Drew, Bianca and Adam. Jenna and Becky run in and up to Clare, we can tell they're asking her about it. We follow them in to hear the last part of the conversation. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jenna asks.

"I only found out yesterday after Fitz had a picture of me topless and I guessed that was the reason these guys had been so protective recently." Clare explains.

"I can't believe some cretin has the nerve to take pictures of you guys and put them online!" Jenna exclaims.

"Not just pictures last night he hacked into Clare's computer and used her webcam to stream video of her getting undressed," Drew informs them.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Owen yells and punches the wall.

"Our program shut the site down so it wasn't up for very long," Adam says.

"Actually we should go get your laptop and see if it was able to trace the IP." Clare comments.

All ten of us walk back to the utility room but we can't get in because there's a janitor in there. Owen gives him some excuse as to why we all wandered up there and then we go back downstairs.

"We'll all meet at lunch to get it, Clare and I will need some time to retrieve the program anyway." Adam says.

"I need to get some books before class," I speak up.

"Yeah me too," Clare nods.

"Okay me, Bianca, Luke, Becky and Jenna will go with Clare the rest of you go with Maya." Owen commands.

Adam puts his hand on my back and we walk to my locker with the others. The morning goes by pretty quickly; I don't see anyone with suspicious behavior but I still feel like I'm being watched. We all spend morning break together and there's always at least two or more of the others to escort Clare and me to our classes. At lunch we all meet and go up to the utility room, there's no janitor there this time so we all go in. I stand between Dallas and Drew while Owen, Bianca, Jenna and Becky guard the door and Luke lifts Clare up on his shoulders so she can get the laptop down from the ceiling. Drew gets her off of Luke's shoulders and we go down to the storage room so Clare and Adam can do whatever they need to do. I sit in an armchair with Luke sitting on one arm and Becky on the other. Owen sits in the other armchair and Bianca sits on his lap, Jenna sits on the sofa next to Dallas, Clare sits between Adam and Dallas and Drew leans on the back of the sofa.

"The Trojan horse worked the sites no longer up," Adam says.

"No but they're trying to get it back up, we were able to trace the IP but it stopped at a proxy server in India, whoever this guy is he's got the technical smarts." Clare sighs.

"Drew take Jenna and Becky and grab us lunch so your brother and Clare can do their smart people thing and find this asshole." Bianca instructs.

The three of them leave while Clare and Adam start talking and typing, Drew and the two girls return a short time later with food and drinks and we all start eating. Knowing that the site is no longer up I feel a lot better. By the end of lunch we're no closer to knowing who this pervert is but Adam says they wrote some other program to try and trace the source code or something. Owen, Drew and Jenna walk me to gym class, gym involves much running today and I need a shower when I'm done. When I get out of the shower and go to my locker to change back into street clothes. As I'm changing I hear the clicking of phone buttons and look over to see that Talia girl snapping pictures of me on her phone. There's only a couple other girls in the locker room and they aren't paying any attention. I quickly get my clothes back on and look for Talia to get the phone from her but she's not in the locker room. Getting my shoes back on and my backpack I leave the locker room to find Dallas, Luke and Bianca waiting to escort me to my next class.

"I saw that Talia girl taking pictures of me in the locker room," I inform them.

"That stringy bitch that gave Eli the drugs?" Dallas questions.

"Yep that's the one," I nod.

"Let's go kill her," Bianca says.

"I don't know what class she has next and we only have one class before the end of the day. We can all meet up and kill Talia together if she is in on this I doubt she's working alone." I point out.

"Let's get you to class, Clare's in my next class I'll tell her." Luke says.

They drop me at class and it seems to just drag on and on probably because I'm anxious to find out who's doing this.

**(CLARE)**

The last bell of the day rang and I leave class with Adam and Jenna. Owen, Dallas and Bianca are waiting for us and we quickly find the others. We all know what Talia was doing in the locker room and now we're on a mission to find Talia and find out what she knows. We find her at the Dot, Drew goes in and flirts with her to get her outside into the alley. When she sees all of us she tries to run but Jenna, Becky and Dallas block her path. Since none of the guys will hit a girl Bianca grabs Talia by the hair and shoves her face into the wall.

"Okay you sneaky drugged out bitch you better spill your guts about what you know or I'm going to rip them out and make you eat them again!" Bianca threatens grinding Talia's face into the brick wall a little more.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Talia refutes.

"You were taking pictures of Maya in the locker room so unless you have some lesbian fantasy you masturbate to you've been helping some asshole get pictures of Maya and Clare so they could put them the website now fucking tell me who and how to find them." Bianca demands.

"Harry's house they went to Harry's house to try and fix the site and get up the pictures I sent to him earlier." Talia says sounding like she's in a great deal of pain, I hope she is.

"Give us the address," Bianca says.

"They who?" Adam inquires.

"436 Pape street and I don't know the other guy Harry said he met him at the beach last weekend when they were both watching Maya and Clare. I told you everything now let me go!" Talia insists.

"Give me your phone and why were you helping them?" Bianca questions.

Talia hands Bianca her phone and Bianca hands it to Owen, he drops it to the ground and smashes it into pieces grinding it into the asphalt with the heel of his sneaker.

"Harry's my friend he asked me to do it," Talia replies.

"So you helped him get pictures to put online without Clare or Maya knowing!" Dallas exclaims angrily.

"Next time I see your fucking face anywhere near any of us you will never see anything again." Bianca says peeling Talia's face from the wall then punching her twice in the face, once in the stomach and then kicking her when she falls to the ground.

I go in Owen's car with Adam, Dallas and Jenna, everyone else goes in Luke's car and we get to Harry's house. We don't knock or ring the bell but Owen picks the lock and we go in. We hear low voices and lustful sort of giggling coming from a bedroom so we go back there, adrenaline and anger over rules the fear and I start walking faster than the others getting in the lead. Slamming open a bedroom door and stopping dead in my tracks when I see the two juvenile perverts responsible for all of this!

"Reese?!" I say astounded seeing the boy after two years and learning that he's been stalking and posting pictures and video of us on a website is more than shocking.

Owen comes in right behind me, moving me a little so he can get by. "Reese, it figures you were always a creep and you two are going to die now!" Owen informs them.

Maya takes my hand and I stand with her and the other girls as Owen and the guys do a very good job of beating Reese and Harry to a pulp. After lots of threats and hitting and very strong warnings to never so much as think about me or Maya again we leave the creeps to seek medical attention. Getting back into two cars we drive to Little Miss Steaks and push two tables together.

"If any of those three do anything ever again we'll kill them again," Dallas says after we order.

"Of all the people it was Reese after all this time! And how did he even meet Harry?" I question still trying to wrap my head around it all.

"Who cares if he even thinks of you again and it doesn't cause him pain I'll beat the crap out of him again." Owen assures me.

"Forget them it's over you two are safe now, no one else is ever going to sneak around taking pictures of you guys after the beat down the guys gave Reese and Harry." Bianca tells us.

"Yeah it's over and now that we're not worried about keeping you guys from getting peeped on anymore I was hoping you'd go out with me Jenna?" Luke asks looking at the girl to his left.

"That sounds nice," she smiles.

"Speaking of going out would you be my girlfriend Becky Baker?" Adam inquires.

She smiles and kisses him in response which we all take to mean yes and everyone claps.

"These last couple of days has made me realize I like you Maya," Owen says to the petite blond on his left.

"You do?" She asks shyly.

"Yeah I do," he smiles putting an arm around her.

"Bianca we're dating," Dallas informs her.

"Says who, I don't remember being asked if I wanted to date you!" She snaps back. Rather than respond Dallas kisses her, the soft kiss quickly becomes the two of them making out at the table. After the guys start cheering they finally break apart. "Okay we can date," Bianca smiles as Dallas puts his arm around her.

I realize this just leaves me and Drew and I look to my right where he's sitting. "You better not think of asking me out or telling me you like me you can just forge…"

Drew doesn't say a word simply places his lips on mine, I inhale taking in his scent and breath, my eyes close as his hand goes to my lower back and I've melted into the kiss without even realizing it. My lips part, his tongue slips between them finding mine and caressing it. I have butterflies in my stomach and I'm falling for Drew in one single kiss. So in the last few days I've been stalked, had my privacy violated, become friends with Bianca, Owen, Luke, Dallas and Becky, become closer to Jenna and Adam and now I'm making out with his brother! So even after all the fear of being stalked and knowing someone was taking pictures of me I wouldn't take change anything in the last few days because it brought us all together and who knows what tomorrow may bring.


End file.
